


Kiss Me and Say You're Sorry

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Old Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pouting Castiel (Supernatural), References to Home Alone Movies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Cas wants to watch Home Alone. Dean wants to watch The Muppets Christmas Carol. A little bickering ensues in which Cas ends up pouting and sulking. But Dean can't say no to whatever makes Cas happy, so he puts Home Alone on, and nuzzles up to Cas until the angel forgives him and agrees to cuddles.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Kiss Me and Say You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 11: Holiday Movies

“Home Alone.”

“The Muppet Christmas Carol.”

“Home Alone,” Cas said.

“The Muppet Christmas Carol,” Dean shot back.

“Home-”

“Love Actually.”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean and Cas yelled from in front of the TV. 

“One of you is going to have to concede,” Jack pointed out.

Dean wheeled around. “Who’s side are you on, Jack? Think very carefully before you answer if you want Christmas lunch.”

Jack made a thoughtful face, rocking back on his heel as he contemplated the question. “The Holiday.”

Sam laughed from his spot on the couch, and Dean hurled an empty DVD box at Sam’s head. “You’re not helping, bitch.”

“Whatever you say, jerk.”

“Cas, please? We watched Home Alone last week,” Dean pointed out, stepping a little closer to Cas and trying to give him his best puppy dog eyes.

Cas huffed, crossing his arms as he shook his head. Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips to the corner of Cas’ frown.

“Don’t kiss me, I’m mad at you,” Cas said, frown deepening. “I want Home Alone.”

“Come on, we can watch Home Alone again tomorrow. Jack hasn’t seen The Muppet Christmas Carol yet. It’s a classic.”

With a deep sigh, Cas pouted even more. “Fine. But I’m not cuddling you,” Cas said, turning on his heel and sitting himself down on the couch next to Sam, shooting Dean a look of betrayal.

Ouch. Okay, that hurt. All Dean had really wanted was to snuggle with Cas as they watched Holiday movies as a family. And now Cas had gone and sulked on the couch next to Sam, on the other side of the room.

Sighing, Dean grabbed the box for Home Alone, sliding the DVD into the DVD player. Cas won this round. Maybe now the angel would come and cuddle with him. The main menu popped up, and Dean pointedly looked over at Cas.

Cas huffed, tilting his head and shifting deliberately in his seat as if to say he wasn’t moving a muscle.

“Cas,” Dean whined, pouting.

“Still mad at you,” Cas said, even though his tone wasn’t actually mad. More like stubborn frustration.

“C’mon, sunshine. I’ve put your movie on. Please come cuddle with me?” Dean said, picking up the remote.

Cas puffed out a sharp breath, refusing to make eye contact.

Biting his lip, Dean moved around the back of the couch, stepping up behind Cas. Draping his arms around the angel’s neck, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ jawline. “I’m sorry,” Dean murmured, nuzzling his nose behind Cas’ ear. “You know I love you, right?” Dean said, trailing kisses up his cheek.

Cas lasted a few more seconds in his stubborn silence before he wavered. Turning his head, he captured Dean’s lips with his own, humming into the kiss and reaching up to tug Dean closer over the back of the couch. 

Dean sighed, melting into the kiss as his hand settled on Cas’ jaw. “Am I forgiven?” Dean asked against Cas’ mouth.

“Yes, you’re forgiven,” Cas replied, resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“Great, the old married couple has stopped bickering. Can we get to watching the movie now?” Sam asked.

Dean leaned over, grabbing one of the pillows from the couch and smacking Sam in the face with it. “Screw you,” Dean said, rolling his eyes before dropping the remote in Sam’s lap. “Put the movie on.”

Turning his attention back to Cas, Dean pressed a kiss to the angel’s temple. “Will you come cuddle with me now?”

Cas tilted his head, chasing Dean’s mouth and smiling against the hunter’s lips. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“C’mere then,” Dean said, moving from around the back of the couch and dropping himself onto his and Cas’ normal couch, holding his arms out. Cas quickly settled into Dean’s arms, pressing his back to Dean’s chest as the hunter’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Humming softly, Dean nuzzled the back of Cas’ neck with a soft sigh. “Much better,” he murmured.

“Love you,” Cas replied, settling his hands on top of Dean’s with a gummy smile on his face. And yeah, okay, maybe Home Alone wasn’t the movie Dean wanted to watch that night, but it made Cas happy, and there wasn’t anything Dean wouldn’t do to see Cas smile.


End file.
